Fire Play
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: "Selama ini... aku memang selalu menurutimu, mengikuti setiap kata-katamu. Tapi jangan kau pikir aku akan mengalah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Kau ahli Taijutsu, kan? Aku lebih ahli. Berani coba, eh?" tantang Sasuke dengan seringainya./ Last fict in this 2012/ for Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge/ Theme #27.


_Fire is our natural element. We hate to lose something, we always pretend to win anything._

_and for myself, I'll never gonna lose you..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Fire Play**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

*for Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge*

_Theme #27 by Kira Desuke_

.

.

.

.

Debu-debu tanah berterbangan halus, daun-daun pun berserakan tanpa arah terbawa tarian udara. Semilir angin senja itu terus saja menembus celah mahkota merah jambu gadis muda Haruno yang sedang dongkol menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasihnya yang sedang membilas tubuhnya di sungai belakang sana—sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lebih kalau dihitung-hitung dengan waktu.

_Kunoichi_ cantik itu tak pernah menyangka jika waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Uchiha untuk mandi ternyata **jauh** lebih lama dari dirinya yang notabenenya adalah perempuan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi _Rank-B_ yang bisa juga disebut _kencan_ _ala shinobi_. Dan mengingat debu pasir yang melimpah ruah di Sunagakure sana, pastilah mereka butuh mandi sepulang perjalanan. Sayangnya lagi, mereka tidak menemukan penginapan ataupun _onsen_ di tengah hutan belantara. Jadi mau tak mau sungai terdekat pun dijadikannya pelabuhan kuman-kuman dan bakteri hari ini.

"Ck, lama sekali dia itu. Apa dia juga sekalian cuci baju?!" rutuk Sakura lagi.

Telapak kakinya mulai bergerak tak tenang, ia semakin geregetan untuk segera menyusul Sasuke ke sungai tadi. Sensitifitas perasaannya meningkat drastis tatkala hari ini ia benar-benar letih selepas mengobati luka-luka hasil pertarungan Sasuke hingga benar-benar sembuh. Salah besar kalau Uchiha Sasuke malah sengaja mencari masalah dengannya.

_Tes... tess... tesss..._

Seakan hari ini adalah hari paling sial, gerimis pun ikut menerpanya disaat tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh. Sakura lagi-lagi harus berdecak keras dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang hanya diketahui olehnya ini. Ia benar-benar emosi dibuatnya. Jika saja yang mandi itu Naruto, mungkin Sakura sudah menimpuknya dengan batu kali terbesar. Tapi karena oknum kali ini adalah seseorang yang dicintainya, ia pun harus berpikir ulang untuk tidak melemparinya batu.

Mungkin... batang pohon beringin akan jauh lebih efektif?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dua puluh menit kemudian...**_

.

.

"Sakura. Kenapa kau masih disitu?"

Akhirnya! Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu itu muncul dengan begitu segar dan cueknya. Merasa tidak berdosa sekali dia sudah membuat seorang gadis menunggu lama, ha?

"Ya sudah jelas aku menunggumu, Sasuke_-kun!_ Kenapa kau lama sekali? Bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya ingin bilas sebentar?" cerocos Sakura dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang membesar.

"Aku tidak bilang hanya ingin membilas tubuhku. Aku juga harus membersihkan pakaian serta pedangku yang terkena darah musuh kita." balas Uchiha itu lagi dengan mimik _flat_ khasnya. Tak ayal semakin membuat Sakura menggeram menahan amarah. Sasuke tentu tidak suka dengan cara Sakura menatapnya sekarang, setidaknya gadis itu harus tersenyum tulus padanya setelah seharian ini dilindungi total olehnya dari serangan musuh.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak suka."

"Kau marah? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu!" protes Sakura lagi. Pikiran mereka saling kontra besar. Yang satu—Sakura—merasa berjasa besar sudah menyembuhkan luka _partner_ misinya, sementara yang satunya lagi—Sasuke—merasa sudah menjadi pahlawan yang telah meringkus semua musuhnya sendirian. Harap dicatat, **sendirian. **Tanpa perlu campur tangan Sakura dalam pertarungannya.

"Kita pulang, sekarang." titah Sasuke berusaha sabar. Iya... betul sekali. Sabar, Uchiha. _Stay cool_ saja…

.

.

#####

.

.

Di perjalanan kembali ke Konoha, langkah kaki mereka terus diiringi rintik hujan yang semakin deras dari langit gelap malam. Sasuke selaku pemimpin dari misi ini pun memutuskan untuk berteduh sementara. Bukannya takut menerjang cuaca, ia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis di sebelahnya yang bisa saja jatuh sakit akibat kehujanan.

"Kita berhenti sebentar." ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Sasuke melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan duduk tenang di bawahnya dengan beralaskan tanah. Sakura juga melakukan gerakan serupa dengannya dan ikut duduk tepat di samping lelaki tampan tersebut. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan hanya dengan berdiam diri. Tanpa bicara, tanpa saling memandang, atau interaksi sosial lainnya yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih terdramatik seantero Konoha.

"_Huaattchiiim!"_

Dugaan Sasuke tepat sasaran. Sakura sudah mulai bersin-bersin tidak jelas dan menggigil menahan dingin di tubuhnya. Ia pun mencoba baik hati berniat membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam rangkulannya. Namun sebelum lengan kekar itu berhasil menyentuh kulit mulusnya, Sakura sudah keburu menepisnya duluan. "Tidak usah." tolaknya halus.

"Kenapa? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke disertai delikan tajamnya.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri." sahut Sakura sekenanya.

Sasuke kembali mencoba merangkul pundak Sakura, bahkan kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Maaf-maaf saja, Sasuke. Karena Sakura masih merasa dongkol kala tak ada satu kata maaf pun yang meluncur dari bibirmu.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi."

_**Deg!**_

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke kembali bersabar menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak di kepalanya. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghangatkan Sakura sekarang selain membuatkannya tenda tidur. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah gadis itu tidak boleh sakit.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan peralatan tenda mininya dari dalam tas dan memasangnya dengan muka semasam mungkin. Sesekali ia juga bergerak tak sabaran hingga kegiatannya itu mengeluarkan suara berisik yang sangat ketara tidak ikhlasnya. Sakura yang menontonnya pun menjadi kesal sendiri. Lagipula siapa yang meminta dibuatkan tenda segala, Sasuke?

"Masuklah." perintahnya langsung ketika tenda itu sudah berdiri tegak.

"….."

"….."

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Sasuke pun menarik lengan Sakura memaksanya bangun dari pose duduk meringkuknya. "Masuk, Sakura. Jangan membantahku lagi." tegasnya mengulang perintah. Kilatan amarah mulai terlihat dari mata _onyx_-nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa disini. Kau saja yang—"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membantahku lagi!" bentaknya tiba-tiba. Habis sudah stok kesabarannya, ia tak kuasa menahan amarahnya sendiri yang semakin menggebu setiap kali Sakura menolak kebaikannya. Dinaungi derasnya hujan malam itu, mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Bahkan sedingin apapun malam ini, semua itu takkan mampu meruntuhkan ego mereka yang terbawa sifat elemen naturalnya—api.

_Karena manusia yang berlemen dasar __**api**__ adalah mereka yang amat sangat membenci kekalahan._

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia berusaha keras melonggarkan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke namun tak berhasil. Genggaman lelaki itu begitu kuat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padaku?!"

Tensi darah Sasuke kian membludak mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Pertama, dia tidak lagi memanggilnya 'Sasuke_-kun_' seperti biasa. Dan yang kedua, adalah ketika gadis itu bertanya seolah yang dilakukan Sasuke sedaritadi bukanlah hal baik. Sesuatu yang tidak beres mulai terjadi di sini. Sasuke menyentak lengan Sakura dan tanpa sadar _Sharingan_-nya sendiri menyala terang.

_**Deg!**_

"Selama ini... aku memang selalu menurutimu, mengikuti setiap kata-katamu. Tapi jangan kau pikir aku akan mengalah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Kau ahli _Taijutsu,_ kan? Aku lebih ahli. Berani coba, eh?" tantang Sasuke dengan seringainya. Ia sudah menemukan cara baru untuk menjinakkan kekasihnya sendiri yang bandel.

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Uchiha Sasuke. Satu pukulanku bisa menghancurkan tulangmu dalam sekejap. Jangan paksa aku melukaimu." geram Sakura dengan nada rendah.

"Aa... terkadang aku memang ingin mencoba sehebat apa pukulanmu itu, Sakura...," Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya, ia mendekat dan membelai lembut wajah merah padam itu dan kembali membisikannya sesuatu, "seandainya saja kau bukan seseorang yang berharga untukku, mungkin aku sudah memulai seranganku daritadi. Atau mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu."

_**Takk!**_

Sakura menyingkirkan jari-jari Sasuke dari dagunya dan bersiap melayangkan tinju super khasnya. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baik! TERIMA INI! _SHANNAARROOOO!"_

_**Juaaarrrr!**_

Sasuke berhasil menghindar cepat, pukulan itu meleset mengenai batang pohon besar yang semula mereka pakai untuk berteduh. Sedetik kemudian pohon itu pun tumbang dengan sendirinya hingga menyuarakan debaman keras di tanah.

"Fuh... seranganmu memang kuat, tapi sedikitpun tidak akurat." ejek Sasuke eksplisit. Entah sejak kapan si jenius itu berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Pertahananmu juga bisa kutembus dengan mudah."

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" Sakura membalik tubuhnya cepat dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian sebuah pukulan telak mendarat sempurna di perut Uchiha bungsu tersebut hingga membuat mata _Sharingan_-nya hampir keluar. "Rasakan itu, sok jagoan!"

"A—Aarrghh...! Refleksmu... b-bagus juga, tapi..."

_**POFFF!**_

"_Tch! Kawarimi no jutsu?!"_

"Aku di sini, Sakura." Sasuke lagi-lagi muncul di tempat yang tak terduga—bersandar dengan tenangnya di depan tenda. Ia melipat tangannya di dada menyaksikan Sakura yang menghancurkan potongan batang pohon sebagai media _kawarimi_-nya barusan. Keduanya semakin basah kuyup saja terkena hujan, Sasuke tidak bisa lama-lama lagi bermain dengan kekasihnya yang kian menggigil menahan dingin.

"Sekarang giliranku."

_**Sett!**_

Satu kedipan mata terlewati, Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan hidung Sakura. Tangan putihnya terjulur hendak menyerang namun berhasil ditangkis telapak Sakura. Menyusul kemudian kedua kakinya berhasil mematahkan kuda-kuda gadisnya, namun itu tak juga membuat raga Sakura runtuh di hadapannya—justru itu semakin membuatnya bersemangat mengadu teknik _taijutsu_.

_**Duasshh!**_

Sasuke mundur dan menginjak genangan air. Tinjuan Sakura langsung beralih pada tanah yang dipijak kekasihnya dan hampir saja membuat lelaki itu terperosok ke dalam tanah jika tidak melompat tinggi. Alis Sakura berkedut tak wajar, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, seperti apapun serangan yang dilayangkan Sasuke semuanya tak ada yang berhasil melukai tubuhnya. Lain dengan dirinya yang memang serius ingin memberi pelajaran pada manusia dingin nan arogan tersebut.

'_Apa jangan-jangan... dia memang sengaja mengalah padaku?' _batin Sakura dalam gerakannya.

"_Doushite_, Sakura? Tidak bisa menyerangku, hm?" godanya tak jelas, "baiklah, aku tidak akan menggunakan _Sharingan_ agar aku tidak bisa membaca gerakanmu lagi." imbuhnya makin menantang.

"Diam!"

"Hn. Aku serius sekarang." Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sasuke mendadak menghilang dari seluruh edaran pandangan Sakura. Gadis itu celingukan mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan lawannya yang lenyap dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya serasa ditarik dari arah belakang. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke pohon terdekat dan langsung mengunci gerakan gadis itu dengan penjara lengan kekar kanan kirinya.

"Ukhh...!"

Sakura baru saja mengangkat tangan namun gerakannya tertahan duluan oleh genggaman Sasuke. Baik badan maupun dua tangan Sakura semuanya sekarang sudah terkunci rapat bersandar pada pohon dibalik punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya saat laki-laki berwajah _bishounen_ itu mendekatkan kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menerkam.

"K-Kau... m-mau apa, Sasuke_-kun_...?" detak jantung Sakura dibuat tak beraturan seiring hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapa kulit wajahnya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas bukan main. Bukan karena kuatnya kuncian Sasuke, tapi lebih karena aura menusuk dan kharisma yang dihasilkan dari pandangan mata kelam pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum bangga, ia sudah berhasil meluluhkan kekasih garangnya ini bahkan tanpa kekerasan langsung sekalipun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa melawanku." ucapnya penuh kuasa. "Aku memang tidak berniat menyerangmu sejak awal, tapi..." Sasuke sengaja menggantung kata-kata ambigunya.

"Ap-Apa...?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kita berdua sudah basah kuyup. Sepertinya pertarungan kita harus berlanjut dengan cara yang lebih hangat. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan menyeret Sakura untuk masuk dalam tenda mini buatannya. Selanjutnya tenda itu terus terlihat rusuh dan hanya teriakan serta erangan eksotis yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang pasti mereka tak akan lagi bertengkar setelah ini. Sakura pastinya sudah kapok untuk mengomeli kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau sangat curang sekali, Sasuke_-kuuun!"_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

Heu... _gomen-gomen_, ko jadi gini endingnya -_-a jangan salahkan Aya, pemirsa. Hanya ini yang bisa Aya suguhkan dari tema yang dibuat sodari Kira Desuke. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa~ ekekekekek

* * *

.

.

**~Omake~**

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kalian terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu selama di Sunagakure?" telisik Kakashi selaku Hokage ke enam begitu menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dan Sakura di ruangannya. Sasuke nampak cuek-cuek saja dan menyerahkan gulungan laporan misinya. Sementara Sakura terus bergerak-gerak gelisah ingin cepat pulang sebelum—

"Kami habis bermain-main dulu sebentar. Terima kasih kepada hujan yang mengguyur bumi semalaman."

—Sasuke nyaris membongkar kejadian yang sebenarnya di depan Kakashi.

"Heeh...? Main...? Hujan? Semalaman?" Kakashi nampak kebingungan sembari me_loading_ ucapan Sasuke barusan. Dilanjut kedua muridnya yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangannya. Kakashi sempat memperhatikan Sakura yang terus membisu, dilihatnya cara berjalan gadis _pinky_ itu sedikit aneh—bahkan sangat aneh. Sesekali tangannya akan memegang lengan Sasuke lalu meringis saat melangkah. Dan sebagai pembaca setia _Icha-Icha Series_, Kakashi segera menyimpulkan satu hal dalam otaknya.

_'M-Mereka...? Ti-Tidak mungkin!'_

.

.

.

*Yeayy fic penutup tahun 2012 selesai. Happy New Year 2013 to you all!*

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
